Sai's new feelings
by letmefangirltomyheartscontent
Summary: Sai has to go on a solo mission, but he then meets a really kawaii girl that he needs to escort to Konohagakure from Amegakure what will happen next?  sorry I'm not good with summaries :3


Sai's new feelings

Chapter 1

Sai was absent mindedly walking in town to buy some ninja ink and art supplies when he realized he was being summoned by the Hokage. When he did the necessary hand signs he vanished in a puff of smoke and was in the Hokage tower.

"Hokage-sama, you requested me?" asked Sai who still had his supplies in his arms. "Yes" she said "I have a solo mission for you." "It's a B-rank so I think you can handle it with ease." She said confidently. "For me? But why a solo mission how come I won't go with Team Kakashi? " He asked curiously wanting to know the answer but still managing to look and keep calm.

"Well Sakura is busy running errands for me in the hospital, Naruto's training and doesn't want t be disturbed, Kakashi and Yamato are on a mission and you're the only one left who isn't busy all the other ninja's are Your actually one of the only people available." She explained to him in a lazily face.

"Hai, I understand. May I please now know my mission?" He asked. "Yes your mission is to escort a girl named Sumiiko Kiriki She is the daughter of one of my friends she is quite special and you must protect her she is temporarily blind right now but do not underestimate her. She is just a year younger than you she is a kunoichi of Amegakure, she is to be a Konoha Kunoichi from when she enters the village. We will take her under our wing, There are people who are after her so you must protect her, is that clear?" She said with a strong voice. "You have an hour to get your things ready, good luck." As she finished she stood up and looked at the window at the back of her. When Sai was about to leave she said "Please bring her hear safely." He nodded in silence but the Hokage knew he nodded.

As Sai was getting ready he also packed a book the title was "How to be nice". Sai was really trying hard to have emotions, He really wanted to understand people.

After an hour he was ready the rest of the information was in the scroll like where she lived and stuff like that. He then walked out of the Konoha, and the jumped thru the trees.

**A day later .**

He arrived in Amegakure in the noon. In the scroll it said she is currently living in a really big mansion alone. He then went to the respected address. He was standing in front of a gigantic house that resembles the Hyuga clan's. He rang the door bell and after a minute or so there was a voice behind the gate "whose there?" Said a curious voice ."Yes, I'm the Shinobi from Konohagakure, my name is Sai." He said. "Prove it !" She said in quite a mad tone. "How? Exactly all I have that shows that I'm from Konoha is my forehead protector." He said in kind of a curious tone."Fine, put it under the gate." After a minute or two she said "Ok, I believe you" The gate opened and what he saw was just out of words.

What he saw actually caused him to blush. A girl who had pale skin but not as pale as him .She was the height of his shoulders, She had really rosy cheeks with blue-silver hair that reached the ground with bandages on her eyes. She was also wearing a kimono like top but the bottom was like a poofed skirt (but not to poofed up). She had a light pink ribbon on the tied around her neck. He also noticed she was carrying a pink stuffed rabbit with the same color of her ribbon.

Still managing to look cool he then came to his senses he said "uhhmm…. Shall we go then uhhmm… Sumiiko-san." "Hai I'll just call Toki-chan." She then yelled with an extremely loud voice "TOKI_CHAN! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Sai then wondered who was Toki-chan he wasn't informed of this person .After a minute "." A giant turtle with a green shell but light brownish (the same color of pudding) body came out.

Still having a straight face he then said "ok let's go do you have everything you need?" he asked "Yupp! Toki-chan is carrying it for me" She said in delight 'So this is what a cute person looks like.' He thought.

"Can you help me up; I'm going to ride Toki-chan's back." She was trying to get on the giant turtles back but couldn't. Sai then carried her waist and put her on the back of the giant turtle."Let us get going then." Sai smiled at her though it wasn't his fake smile. It was actually a genuine one. "Hai!" She shouted with a really loud voice.

They were now journeying through the forest .When Sumiiko started a conversation. "So… can I call you Sai-kun?" She asked while lying on the turtle's back. "uhhmm …. It is ok I guess it is ok if you do not give me any honorifics. " he said with not a tad bit of emotion. "You know I can sense people's feelings." She said with a straight face. "uuhhmm ….. I see." He was becoming quite curious about her now. "But…. I don't sense any emotions from you at all not a single bit."

'Just who is this girl?' Now so very curious of who she was, he thought. "Your strange" She said with a giggle "This is going be more fun than I thought."

It takes about one day from Amegakure to Konohagakure but because of the slow pace that they have it will take them about two and a half days.

Two days pasted and it was night fall they were unpacking some items from their bags. Sai went near a tree and laid his things there. Sumiiko, apparently sleeps at the back of her turtle. When he was about to sleep she spoke "You can call me Mii-chan, I think my name's too long." He was so sleepy he almost didn't hear what she said.

"oh … uhhm sure" He said as he dozed off to sleep in the dark forest.

**Author's Notes: Hi there I hope you liked it this is my first fanfic I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you very much for reading the next chapter will come soon. :3 **


End file.
